Chase Matthews
Chase Matthews is the main male character in Zoey 101, the first person that Zoey meets at PCA. In several episodes, people make fun of Chase's bushy hair. Chase is a dork, but girls enjoy hanging out with him. It is reveled that he is from Baltimore. Chase has a "secret" crush on Zoey that he's afraid to tell her. He has been known to be very clumsy, usually falling down stairs. It was revealed in 'Favor Chain' that Chase has an encyclopedic knowledge of all things having to do with comic books. Chase has a dog named Chester, mentioned only once, in the episode where Lola likes him. His bushy hair is referred to by Michael as a "crazy Jewish afro" in the episode "The Dance Contest." He is also very gullible, as seen in "New Roomies," where Zoey makes Chase believe there's a hamster behind him to win a game of Foosball; and he also believes that everyone died of Quinn's germ in "Quarantine," when they all wake and pretend to be dead for Chase's benefit. He has worked at PCA's Sushi Rox in Seasons 1-3. He is frequently seen playing or carrying a guitar and is also shown to play the cello. Chase once wrote a play for the school, and cast himself as a lifeguard that falls in love with a cute alien girl (Zoey), so they would actually kiss in the play, but Logan had a good audition for the male lead role, and he got the part instead (although he never did kiss her). Chase's crush on Zoey strengthens within the 2nd and 3rd seasons, and at the same time, there have been hints that Zoey has a small crush on Chase too. However, Chase decides to hold back on his feelings for her when he gets the idea he and Zoey are just meant to be friends (though it was never mentioned that he was officially over her). In the TV movie Goodbye Zoey?, Zoey gets an offer to go to London with her parents and attend Covington Preparatory School, but she wants to ask Chase about it. Unfortunately, he overhears rumors that she had already decided to go without talking with him about it. This leaves him very hurt, so he acts very bitter when Zoey actually does come to talk with him. He sarcastically convinces her she should go, later regretting his actions. Soon he begins hanging out with a girl named Gretchen, who looks like Zoey but is completely the opposite in personality. Logan and Michael finally talk to Chase about it, and he finally admits to missing her, as well as being in love with her. Due to a webcam malfunction, Zoey overhears him say it, there by learning of his feelings for her. This leads to Chase moving to Covington so he can be with her, exactly at the same time that Zoey moves back to PCA so she can be with him. They talk to each other via video chat, and decide to go on a video chat "date," but it doesn't work out at all due to a malfunction with the video chat. They decide to put off their relationship until Chase returns from England. Chase has a roommate at Covington named Colin, though Chase pronounces it Colon. In the series' final episode, Chasing Zoey, Chase returns, and he and Zoey kiss. Later, it is revealed that they have become a couple. Apparently, Chase and James Garrett have never met: James comes around after Chase leaves for England, and is not around when Chase returns. Similar to That '70s Show, when Eric left for Africa, new character Randy comes and when Eric comes back, he is not around. In Miss PCA, it is revealed that he wears tighty whities.